Not so different after all
by Mymiruku
Summary: Hex is the the most powerful man in the universe. He killed every person with powers... or at least that's what he thought. What happens when his plans go wrong? What happens when two people meet their fate? Story is better than summary honestly. Gwevin
1. Prologue

**I was re-watching Ben 10 Alien Force and Ultimate Alien the other day and I got this amazing idea for a fan fiction. It's my first actual fan fiction and I'm planning on making it long. If there any mistakes please let me go! Ugh, I'm honestly so excited for this!**

* * *

><p><em>Fear…<em>

A common word for the people of Bellwood.. Well not just Bellwood, more like the whole Universe.

Everyone remembers it, the freedom and the happiness.

The streets used to be alive… I mean people still go out but it's not the same anymore.

Years ago, a powerful man named Hex decided that he needed more power. All he really wanted was to be the strongest man in the universe and he wanted everyone to fear him.

Luckily for him, he wasn't alone, he had his niece Charm caster that turned out to be as evil and powerful as him.

Their plan was simple: Scare people who have powers and force to join you. Death waited those who refused.

Some people had no problem with joining them, getting paid for killing people wasn't that bad for them anyway.

Some other people managed to hide but were soon found. Hex found a young man, called Michael Morningstar, who had the "gift" of absorbing energy out of people and with his help they had more power than ever, they were unstoppable.

People feared them , they had no one to rescue them and if they didn't obey him they were tortured until they died. No one really wanted that, they had other things to worry about, like keeping their loved ones safe.

He was pleased, he was powerful and there were no other people with powers left to at least try to stop him.

Or at least that's what he thought…

He was wrong. Two people, two young people managed to survive from his devious plans but of course he didn't know that.

* * *

><p>The boy, Kevin, saw his powers more like a curse. There was a point where he actually feared…<em>his self<em>. He was a Osmosian and they're well-known for absorbing.

No, he wasn't like Michael Morningstar. He could absorb energy but he wasn't living off it, there before he didn't really need it. But he's lost control of his powers far too many times… He tried to absorb energy once, out of curiosity, and things turned out terrible for him. His Osmosian side took over and he became what he called a _monster. _

It took him a few years but he managed to get his old self back. He wasn't exactly interested in energy anymore after that so he stuck to absorbing things that didn't drive him crazy like metal, wood, stone and plastic.

He wasn't the kind of person that would back off without even trying and he was definitely not feared of Hex but even a guy like Kevin wasn't stupid enough to know that attacking Hex on his own was straight up suicide.

The girl, Gwen found her powers fascinating. She didn't fear them but she was mostly scared what would happen if someone found out about them. It was hard for her to keep them hidden, she was an Anodite. Glowing pink energy wasn't exactly easy to hide.

Considering that Hex destroyed any educational place Gwen liked to spend her time reading books and she was actually really smart.

She wanted to try and fight Hex but people around her told her that it would be suicide. She knew it herself but she still wanted to try. She didn't want to live like a slave her whole life, waiting until she dies.

But she never went to find him. No, she wasn't a coward but she didn't want to put her parents in danger if she failed.

They never knew each other and they both thought they were the only ones with powers.

They were _wrong…_


	2. In Harm's Way - Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**_Chapter 1 is up! I know that the Gwevin fandom is basically dead but I still hope that people will be interest in my story. Please review and tell me any suggestion for the story to be better. Thank you for the support!^_^_**

* * *

><p><em>"You can't go anywhere now." said Hex smirking pleased. <em>

_He was ready to attack right on the defenseless girl and Michael Morningstar was ready to suck her powers._

_"Let me go!" Gwen said forming a manna ball on her fists and shooting it right at them._

_They easily dodged it and they both smirked. She formed another one and was ready to throw it at them but Michael shook his finger._

_"I don't think so, lovely." and with that she was raised off the ground and black energy formed all around her._

_She tried to fight it off, she really did but he was stronger._

_ She felt her body growing weaker by the moment he sucked her energy. She was crying off the pain but he didn't show any mercy, he just kept absorbing and absorbing until she was barely breathing._  
><em>He threw her on the floor and smirked once again and her barely conscious corpse <em>

_"I must say that your power is truly delicious." After that he attacked her once again with all his black energy right on her face._

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Gwen screamed and woke up, raising her body upwards from the bed with tears formed in her green eyes. She looked around and was relieved to see that she was in her room, alive and still with her powers.<p>

_Just a nightmare_… She said to herself wiping the tears off her face and getting out of her bed. She looked at her clock to see that it was 8am in the morning.  
>She grabbed some fresh clothes out of the dresser and walked to the bathroom to take her usual, relaxing shower. Putting on her red shirt and her black jeans she rushes to the kitchen following the smell of eggs and bacon. A smile was quickly formed on her face when she saw her mother was putting the eggs and bacon and the plates on the dinning table.<p>

Her mum, Natalie looked up and smiled "Oh, Good morning Gwenny." Gwen returned the smile and her stomach growled. "Good morning, mum." She sat down at the table and started eating her breakfast slowly.

"Mum, is there any bread left?" Natalie turned around, looking in the drawers or the cupboards to see if there is any bread left but a frown was formed on her face. "We ate the last one yesterday."

Gwen swallowed the last bite of her breakfast and looked up to her mother "I can go get some!" she said as she stood up and put her dish in the sink.

"Gwen…" Natalie breathed out obviously not pleased by Gwen's suggestion.

"Mum, you know I can take care of myself, I'm almost 17. Please?"She said reminding her mother that she was mature enough to go out on her out and mature enough to do something simple as getting buying a loaf of bread.

"You know that' not what I worry about…" Natalie breathed out again, her face full of disappointment this time.

"Your powers…" she took a deep breath before continuing "You know what happened last time, when they almost found out about them…" now her face screamed the word worry. She looked like she was about to cry, but no tears were visible on her face.

"Mum, I'll be fine" Gwen said putting a hand on Natalie's shoulder "I won't use my powers unless it's completely necessary." She smiled now, hoping to convince her mum to stop worrying.

"Fine." Her mom said taking a deep breath and forming a weak smile on her face. "The money is on the cabinet." Gwen's faces immediately brighten up "Thank you mom!"

She said with excitement and ran towards the front door, grabbing the money in her way. "Love you, see you later!" and with that she closed the door.

The street she lived in was really quiet and people rarely really got out, not even the sweet little girl next door.  
>They were lucky enough to have a house and food but they were still scared.<p>

Finally, she reached the bakery that was close to her neighborhood, disappointed to see that it was closed. Some of the window displays were broken and the place was practically empty.

It didn't take long for the sadness to hit her but she ignored it "Center it is then.." she said with a sigh and started walking to the center of Bellwood where usually people were shopping from.

It wasn't really that far away, only 20 minutes by foot.

When she finally arrived, she was relieved to see that there were no Hex's men in sight, only people quietly shopping the absolutely necessary stuff.

"Good morning, Miss Brown." Gwen smiled to this sweet, little old lady that has helped her family a lot in the past. She was surprised to see that she got no response, but she chose not to take it personally. She was about to step inside the bakery but a little boy running and two knights chasing him, caught her attention.

He tripped and fell down on the stone floor and some food fell off the brown bag he was carrying. Before he could get up, the two knights walked towards the boy and grabbed him by his shirt, raising him from the ground.

"Please, my sister needs that food!" the little boy, cried out and the people that were staring now turned back to what they were doing. Everyone except Gwen of course.

"I think you know what happens to thieves, boy." One of the knights said, the tone of his voice sounding amused.

"Should we get him to Hex?" the other knight said, still holding the boy by his collar.  
>The little boy was frightened.<p>

"No! Please don't!" The little boy screamed, moving his hands and legs hoping to break free from the knight's hold.

They threw him down on the floor and started dragging him away. The boy was screaming and crying and trying his best to escape.

Gwen's heart broke at the sight.

**_No, you can't do anything about it Gwen, let it go_**. She said to herself but it was too late. She walked in front of them, blocking their way. She tried her best not to seem scared "Let him go." She said with a strong and determined voice. All the people now turned around, looked at the girl and gasped.

The knights, threw the boy aside and walked towards Gwen. Her thoughts were all racing at once, and she couldn't lie but she was scared of what they were going to do. There was no going back now.

"Get out of our way." One of the knights growled at her.  
>She stood still at her place and looked at them defensively. She didn't really say anything, she just stood there willing to defend a boy she didn't even know. <strong><em>It's a stupid idea Gwen<em>.** She said to herself but she still didn't move.

He pointed a gun at her and repeated, raising his voice "Get out of our way."

"No." she said and tightened her fists. He didn't say anything, both of them shot her causing a huge amount of smoke to form in front of them.

When the smoke faded, Gwen was unharmed. A pink shield was in front of her and they screamed the word "Anodite!" multiple times making sure other knights nearby heard it. They pointed their guns at her again but she quickly used her powers and threw their guns aside and broke them before they could try to grab them again.

They came right towards her, ready to attack her and she dodged their attack as fast as she could.

One of them kicked her hard in her stomach and she fell on her knees yelping from the pain. She mentally encouraged herself and quickly got up standing on her two legs again.

Pink energy was formed on her fists and she was ready to attack anyone who tried to harm her. They ran towards her again and she threw a mana ball at them knocking them out.

"Thank you." The little boy smiled at her, grabbing the food and putting them in his bag. Some people walked towards her, smiling but her expression soon changed when she turned around.

Twenty knights pointed their guns at her, obviously not playing around. The people that were around her now walked away still watching the scene from far away.

"You're coming with us."


	3. Around Every Corner - Chapter 2

**So, my chapters will take longer to upload from now on. I'm kinda busy and it takes me hours to come up with ideas honestly. I'll probably update every week or sooner! **

**I'm aware that sometimes the characters are OOC. They're in a different scenario than usual so sometimes they'll act... different. I'll try my best to fix that. **

**Oh and I had so much trouble writing this chapter ugh you have no idea. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy, did you hear that?" said Argit, Kevin's alien friend.<p>

Unlike others, he wasn't half-alien, half-human but a full alien. He told Kevin that because he didn't have any special powers, Hex wasn't interested in him so he let him go. Kevin didn't really trust him, Argit was well known for only caring for himself and…money of course. But he didn't really have a choice. He gave him a home and food and without him Kevin would be dead by now. He owed him.

"Bullcrap I recall. We both know the last Anodite was killed years ago." Kevin replied, taking a bite from the slice of pizza he was holding and turning up the volume on the TV.

"So was the last Osmosian but look at you." Argit got up and stood in front of the TV, blocking it with his short body.

"And why would they be screaming "Anodite" in the middle of the city for?" He didn't move from the TV and Kevin was now irritated.

"I don't know. Maybe… Oh, wait… I don't care!" Argit shook his head and crossed his arms on his chest looking at him annoyed. He turned around and pressed the button to close the TV and Kevin growled. He was about to say something when loud noises were heard and then people screaming.

They both rushed outside, seeing people running away from the center. Light smoke could be seen and several gun shots were heard.

After a while some innocent people came running, trying to escape from the knight's that were chasing them. Kevin and Argit quickly ran into an alley and hid inside a garbage bin. They could see the scene just fine from there. Poor defenseless citizens were captured and thrown in cages treated like animals. Some of the people managed to escape and the knights started running to the next block.

When there were no knights around Kevin and Argit got out of the bin. Something caught Kevin's attention and when he turned around he saw a little boy hiding behind the garbage bin, hugging his knees and breathing heavily.

He grabbed the boy's forearm and forced him to stand on his feet. Then he grasped the collar of his shirt and raised him off the ground.

"What is going on here?!" the boy gulped and Kevin tightened his hold on the boy's collar.

"T-T-They're taking everyone who they think knows her. S-She saved my life!" Argit and Kevin looked at each other with a confused look, obviously having no idea what they boy is talking about.

"Who saved your life?" the boy hesitated to answer and just looked at him not saying anything "Who saved your life?" he repeated, raising his voice this time.

"T-The last person with powers who… doesn't work for…him!" the boy cried out. Kevin loosened his grip and looked away like he was thinking something.

"There's another one." He didn't ask, he just stated. He put the boy back on the ground and he kept staring away, not saying a word.

Argit walked forwards "Can you take us to her?" Argit asked and the boy just looked confused.

"Why?" Argit walked closer to him "Because my buddy over there, will turn mad if you don't." he smirked and the boy gulped looking at Kevin in fear. He was tall and really muscular. No one would want to mess with him, leave alone a little boy.

'How do I know that you're one of them though?" Argit crossed his arms on his chest slightly annoyed "Why would we be hiding then?"

The boy still didn't look convinced. "Look, she's our friend. We took care of her just so Hex wouldn't find her and she got lost. She's scared and we need to help her." Argit lied and put a fake frown on his face.

The boy breathed out "Alright, follow me." He started walking and Argit followed him too. After a few seconds he turned around only to see Kevin not walking with them and standing still.

"Hey buddy, you coming?" Kevin turned his face to look at him.

"We're not going." He growled and Argit's expression changed to a confused one.

"Hey, what are you talking about? You understand that this is probably your only chance to find someone like you? What are the chances of another person with powers to show up?" Argit knew better than everyone how stubborn he was. When he said something, he wouldn't change his mind no matter what but he tried anyway.

"The last thing I want now is trouble with Hex." Kevin yelled, trying to make it clear that he wasn't backing up with his decision.

"Oh, but doing illegal tech deals for the rest of your life will help you stay out of trouble right?" Kevin walked closer to him, looking him right in the eyes.

"Why do you even care?" When he said that Argit's breathe hitched for a few seconds and his body tensed up.

"Ah now, I get it! You want the money you'll get if you give her up, don't you? Hex will be so grateful that you helped him and he'll make you so rich. You'll get everything you ever wanted, right?" Kevin turned to the opposite direction and started walking away "Yeah, count me out of it."

"Kev? Buddy, come on now!" Argit nervously laughed, hoping that it was just a joke but Kevin didn't look back, not only for a second. He just kept walking.

* * *

><p>It felt like he was walking for hours. He finally reached the forest outside Bellwood and he had no idea where he would go now. What would he do now? He just left Argit like that, he had no place to stay now! He hit his fist to a tree and sighed in frustration. He sat down and put his hands on his palms like that was going to help with anything.<p>

"Please, stay away!" a female voice caught his attention and interrupted him from his thoughts. He got up and walked towards the bushes only to see a red head, surrounded by Hex's men.

"Yeah, not happening." A chubby, clown looking guy said and laughed. The girl put her fists up and they glowed a bright pink light.

_She's the Anodite… _Kevin thought to himself.

She threw a ball at him and another guy blocked it with his energy. The girl's eyes were filled with shock and the guy walked closer to her.

_Morningstar…_

Kevin never liked him, he was like a glowing vampire for him. Sucking energy out of people just to survive was just sick. Everyone had heard the rumors of how dead they looked after he was done with his victims.

"I haven't tasted an Anodite in years…" he paused for a moment and licked his lips "They were always my favorite." He smirked now and the girl's expression was full of fear.

She threw one of her glowing pink balls at him and he absorbed it once again. The girl backed away and her back touched against a tall rock.

"A feisty one, aren't you?" he smirked once again and his hands glowed with energy.

"Too bad you won't live for long… You're way too beautiful." After that, he used both of his hands to surround her with energy.

She was trying to escape, but her arms were trapped and she was raised off the ground. No matter how much she was shaking her body, she was still unable to escape from his energy.

He laughed and started slowly absorbing her energy. It was like a firework show, pink and yellow glowing lights in the dark forest.

She winced from the pain and he kept absorbing and absorbing. After a while, she started screaming and she shut her eyes hoping that the pain would stop.

"Please… stop." She said weakly Morningstar just laughed.

"Oh, come on! The fun has just begun." Now he started absorbing energy faster. Her screams filled the air and Morningstar's laugh sent chills up and down Kevin's spine.

He always knew how evil some people are, he even met evil people his self but never expected such cruelty.

The girl didn't stop screaming and she was looking paler now. Kevin couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't let her suffer like that, and he was a bad person but not like Morningstar.

He absorbed a rock that was next to him and his whole body turned to stone.

He tightened his fists and ran towards them ready to risk his life for a person he doesn't even know…

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know is this considered a cliffhanger? Because for me it is! But sorry guys, I promise I'll upload next chapter as soon as I can!<strong>


	4. The Meeting - Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So chapter 3 is finally up! **

**I want to finish this story but I'm not sure if anyone is interest in it. I don't know, I'm not getting many reviews or anything. I'll still keep writing, because I really enjoy it! If there are any mistakes please let me know.**

* * *

><p><em>It's a dumb idea… <em>Kevin thought to himself but kept walking towards them anyway, faster this time. He didn't know why he was doing it, why he was risking his life for a stranger.

Because she had powers too? No, that really didn't mean that much to him, if he wanted people with powers he would go and work for Hex.

Maybe because he was human, he has a human side inside him. He's not like Morningstar or any of those guys he had some humanity.

Or perhaps, he was just mad with himself and he wanted some outlet. It didn't matter, it was too late to go back up now…

"Hey! Over here!" he shouted and picked up a few rocks from the ground and threw it at them.

All the guys turned around to look at the Kevin. Morningstar's eyes widened when he saw him and he let the girl go and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"An Osmosian." He said, with a shocked expression on his face which soon changed to a smirk. "Oh Hex will be so pleased when he sees both of you."

A clown-faced guy, appeared next to Morningstar and he started laughing while looking at the Osmosian.

"Don't worry, I'll get him." He giggled once again and threw a stuffed toy at the Osmosian which turned to a net in the air. He rolled to the side quickly, avoiding getting trapped in it.

Kevin ran at him, preparing to attack and the clown-faced guy used his weird, long arms to attack him. He attacked him many times and Kevin managed to dodge most of the attacks and he ran towards him once again.

With all his strength, he hit him on the on the face and the clown fell on the ground. He tried getting up but Kevin attacked once again and hit him multiple times.

Kevin was out of breath now, considering he used all his strength just to hit the clown. At least it worked because he was unconscious and not moving from the ground.

Kevin smirked confidently, because he knocked the guy out but it soon faded when he turned around. Two weird looking, ugly guys were pointing guns right in his direction. They looked alike and their only difference was their weight, one of them overweight and the other one skinny.

They were smiling and they shot at Kevin without hesitating. Kevin knew, it was impossible to dodge the attacks so he put his arms up, to cover his face hoping the damage won't be that bad this way.

Just before he got shot, Morningstar put a shield in front of the Osmosian. "We need him alive, idiots!" he shouted, but his plans went strong. Smoke was formed in front of the shield, making it impossible for the villains to see Kevin.

He saw it as the perfect opportunity to back up. He ran to the still unconscious girl and picked her up on his shoulder. He started running as fast as he could and hid behind a small cliff just to make sure that they lost him.

He heard yelling from far away "You morons!" It was Morningstar's voice. After that, screams were heard and then silence.

He didn't see anyone approaching and he got up from his sitting position. He hit his fists on a tree out of frustration. How could he be so stupid? Now he's wanted by every single of Hex's men. He argued for Argit for crying out loud! He argued with him because he didn't want to get in trouble with Hex but he put his self in trouble! And for what? For a girl who was dumb enough to use her powers in public.

"W-Where am I?" A soft voice asked and he turned around to see the girl rubbing her head and waking up.

She looked around and suddenly reality hit her… She remembered everything, the little boy, the knights attacking her and Morningstar almost killing her.

"Oh no, no.. no!" she looked around once again and now Kevin was looking at her in confusion.

She remembered him too… She saw him before she passed out, he saved her life.

"You're welcome by the way." Kevin said, noticing that the girl was staring at him intently.

"You… have powers too. I saw you!" her tone was calmer now and she got up to her feet, trying to fix her shirt.

"Yeah, only I'm not stupid enough to be seen by Forever knights. Haven't your parents warned you or something?" he asked, not exactly because he cared but he was just wondering actually.

"They were attacking a little boy. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing!" she defended herself.

"So you chose to risk your life for a little boy?" he asked, finding it quite funny in a way. Truth is, he wasn't any smarter than her. He just risked his life for her and now he's probably wanted… everywhere. The more he thought about it, the more he regretted it.

"Well…" she hesitated to answer, the way he put it, it sounded stupid "You're not any better than me!" she realized how dumb the whole thing is. They were both wanted and there they were arguing in the middle of the woods. Her mum is probably looking for her everywhere or in the worse situation she could even be in danger.

_Mother…_

Her expression now changed to a terrified one. How could she forget about her mom?

"Um.. are you okay?" Kevin asked, trying to catch her distracted by her thoughts attention.

"My mom…" she whispered to herself and turned her gaze back to the boy.

She took a deep breath and mumbled under her breath "I can't believe I'm doing this…" She walked closer to him "Look I… Thank you for saving my life. I really do owe you and I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you but.. I need your help." She put the most pleading look on her face and Kevin crossed his arms on his chest "Go on…" he said showing a small sign of interest for what the girl had to offer.

"I need to make sure my mom is okay. She is in Bellwood and I can't go on my own." She took a deep breath, trying to hide the obvious worry she felt for her mother.

"And what do I get in return?" he asked, with the tone of his voice calmer now.

"I've been saving some money for emergency situations and I guess now it's an emergency. 500 dollars…"

He would usually say no right away. The money isn't even that much and it wasn't worth risking his voice. But he had no where to go and some money would help him right now.

"Deal." He said, not really happy for his decision.

Gwen gave him a warm smile and she stretched her arm so they can "seal the deal".

They shook hands and the Anodite saw it as the perfect opportunity to introduce herself.

"Gwen." She said and Kevin just looked at her in confusion "My name is Gwen." Kevin rolled his eyes. He didn't really like how the whole thing was turning out.

"Kevin." He said and pulled his hand away immediately.

"So… Where do you live?" he exhaled the breath he was holding.

"Street Dorset Gove, just twenty minutes walk from the center."

He started walking and after like 5 seconds he stopped and turned around "Are you coming or what?" his tone was angrier now. He started walking again and Gwen ran to catch up with his speed.

"Are you always that rude?" she said. Kevin actually thought she was mocking him but her expression was serious.

"Only to people I don't like." He growled and she chose to stop talking after that.

After some minutes, she got sick of the awkward silence. She was the person who liked socializing and this irritated her.

"So Kevin…" she tried, willing to start a conversation.

Kevin paused and turned to look at her, obviously annoyed "Look, the only reason I'm helping you is because I need the money and…" his attention got distracted by something he saw in the corner of his eyes "Quick, hide!" he slightly raised her voice and pulled her down to hide behind a bush next to them.

"Forever knights?" she looked thought the bushes and raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, they're probably already all over Bellwood looking for us." He said, not taking his eyes off them.

"It'd be smarter if we just sneak past them. We can't risk being seen." She turned her head to look at him and he was smirking, looking at the knights.

"Or we can just teach them a lesson." He said and he "cracked" his knuckles, preparing his self for a fight.

"That's a dumb idea!" she raised her voice, still making sure she's not heard of the knights.

"Like you said, we're already wanted everywhere and we know that Hex and Morningstar will do anything to get us."

"Okay then princess, let's hear your amazing plan." He said, crossing his hands on his chest once again.

Gwen did her best to ignore Kevin's mocking tone and gestures and rolled her eyes.

"Like I said before, sneak past them and keep a low profile. We'll take down the ones who come out as a problem and keep moving." She was actually feeling confident for her plan.

"Yeah, yeah. Great plan and all but you forget one thing… Them." He pointed at the knights.

"We'll attack them from behind and avoid being seen." She said, raising her voice at the last part.

"Fine by me." He smiled, glad in a way that he'll at least beat some knights.

They both started walking to the side of where the knights are and Kevin had a huge smirk on his face.

**Hex's Place**

Morningstar, got to Hex's place not too long after Kevin and Gwen got away.

Hex always went for fancy, big places. When he got bored of one, he changed it with his magic. This time he changed it to a huge, creepy castle with purple lights all over it. Creatures made of stone were flying around, guarding the castle from unwanted invaders.

The Forever knights guarded the gates and only they allowed people to enter, with Hex's permission of course. He had the absolute control.

"An Anodite and an Osmosian… Hmmm." Morningstar already told him the news and Hex wasn't the kind of person who would panic even if they were a big threat for him.

"The Osmosian saved her while I was draining her. You know how much power Anodites have! I need to drain her!" Morningstar said in panic. Everyone knew how power hungry he was but he would do anything to drain Gwen now. She had energy that could light up whole planets for centuries.

Hex was sitting on his stone and purple throne he made his self. He had purple, wild flowers around him, and really dark rugs and curtains were around the room. Anyone would find this creepy, not because of the color but the combination of purple and stone wasn't the best.

"Don't worry Mike, I doubt they'll go far." Hex said, confidently and he smiled. He clapped his fingers and more knights came inside carrying Gwen's mother. She was tied and she had tape around her mouth. She was obviously scared, not only for what they were going to do with her but for her daughter too.

Morningstar just looked in confusion, not exactly understanding what Hex had in his mind.

"Let me alight you. This is the Anodite's mother. Natalie Tennyson, mother of Gwen, isn't that right?" he smiled and turned around to look at Natalie. Her eyes were wide open and she was even more scared than before.

Morningstar just smirked and now knew what Hex was thinking. He liked it…

"But what about the Osmosian?" Mike asked. They both knew Gwen would come back for her mother but what about Kevin? They didn't know anything about him, they didn't know if he had someone to come back for.

"It won't be that hard to catch him, trust me. But I need your help." Hex said.

"What do I get in return?" He teased in a way but he actually wanted something or more like someone.

"What do you want?" Morningstar smirked now, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"I want the Anodite."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!<strong>

** If anyone wants Ben to be in the story too.. I don't know tell me. I'm not sure how to put him in the story and I'm not sure if I want him in it. **

**Next chapters will probably have romance in them. **


	5. Small Moments - Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I was planning on posting this chapter way sooner but I got busy with editing. Anyways, here you go. **

**Also, I wanted to make this chapter have some cute moments in it and I want them to slowly start falling for each other so yeah! **

**And thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me and next chapter will probably be up way sooner because I'm writing it right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^ And don't forget to leave a review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wouldn't it better if we attacked them at the same time?" Gwen asked, while hiding behind the trees with Kevin. They were both at the right side of the knights and ready to attack.<p>

"I work alone." Kevin smirked as he absorbed a rock next to him and his whole body turned into stone. He ran as fast as he could towards the knights and prepared himself for the attack. He hit two knights at once, knocking them out.

He was about to hit more of them but when he turned around he saw one of the knights pointing a gun at him. Kevin didn't have any time to react and he could see the bright light from the laser gun coming at him.

He closed his eyes and he knew he was about to get hit but to his surprise he didn't feel anything.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Gwen standing in front of him using her powers to form a shield and blocking the laser guns.

"That was stupid!" She yelled, with an aggressive tone and look on her face.

She turned her body around to face the knights and she formed Mana in her hands. She threw multiple Mana balls towards 5 of the knights causing them to fall on the floor unconscious and exhausted.

She threw even more mana balls, trying to take down as many knights as she could. Kevin was busy taking down the last ones and when he was done he walked next to Gwen, out of breath and smiling.

"Well, it worked." He said and kicked out an unconscious body out of his way.

"You're unbelievable!" She yelled out of her anger and Kevin smirked, like he was satisfied in a way that he made her mad. There was a long awkward silence after that.

No one really talked, they just kept walking.

"I need to rest." Gwen breathed out, out of sudden and sat down for a while trying to stay calm.

"What? Are you kidding me?! We need to get to Bellwood before it gets dark. We don't have time for your princess ass to rest!" Kevin screamed. Truth is, he needed the money as fast as he could get them and he wanted to get rid of this "mission" which seemed like a chore to him. Meaning that there is no resting or any delays, the job needs to be done as soon as possible.

There was no answer for a few seconds and Gwen took a deep breath.

"You're right." She said as she tried to get up, struggling.

They started walking and she was way slower than before and it was even more delaying. Gwen's breath was rapid and this time she was actually struggling to stay on her feet. She didn't want to seem weak, she hated looking weak and she was trying her best to make herself feel better. She was trying to take deep breaths or even hold her stomach but none of that helped. She even got a sudden headache and she closed her eyes while holding her head with her hands.

Kevin noticed that.

"I think this will be a good place to rest for a while."

Gwen simply grinned and nodded her head, finding it cute in a way that he chose to stop.

She sat down with her back touching a tree and Kevin just moved around to gather some sticks to start a fire.

"Do you always get tired that fast?" Kevin asked while putting the few sticks that he gathered down for the fire.

"Only when I use too much of my powers… And I'm not really used to it." She simply explained.

"So wait, you never had time to practice or anything?" He turned his gaze to look at her with a surprised look on his face. He managed to start the fire with a lighter he had in his pocket.

"Of course I did! Just not recently…"

"And why not?" He asked as he sat down next to her. He wasn't the kind of person who would be interested in other people's stories but this girl… She didn't seem like a stupid girl to him so there has to be an explanation for the fact that she risked her life and almost died. He wouldn't mind a "life story".

"I had a grandma, her name was Verdona. She was an Anodite too and she helped me with my powers and I trained with her everyday. One day, I went out in town with her and I used my powers… It was a robbery and innocent people were being killed!" She defended herself slightly yelling upsettingly. Kevin was actually looking at her with a face full of sympathy.

"A woman, with a baby in her hand was begging for her child's life and she was crying. Just as he was about to kill them, I shot the guy with my powers. It wasn't hard for Hex's men to track down the source of my power after that. My grandma was looking at me with fear and I remember her yelling at me "Gwendolyn, hide!" many times. I did as I was told and I regret it more than ever.. She took the blame, she said that she was the one with powers. She did it to save me…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes like she was remembering something painful.

"I still remember her screams and the way they drained her. They just left her there to die and I couldn't do anything about it!" She was sobbing now and she put her head on Kevin's chest. He was surprised at first. He didn't know how to comfort people so he just warped a hand around her hoping he did the best.

After a bit, she calmed don and she pulled away, embarrassed for that and wiping her tears away.

"After that, my mom didn't really let me use my powers unless it was a complete emergency. When I saw the little boy, it reminded me of how scared I was. It would be impossible for me to just let him die or get tortured. It was the first time after my grandma died that I used my powers."

Gwen said calmly and Kevin looked at her with sympathy once again. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say anyway. He felt for the girl and he could relate to her in a way. Scared of using her powers her whole life.

"I'm going to rest for a while." She said as she laid down to the grass, trying to get comfortable.

He didn't realize how dark it was until now.

"Yeah, me too." He said and did the same thing.

**Hex's Place**

Charmcaster was walking down the castle's halls trying to find her uncle's room.

She wasn't an Anodite but she learned from a young age to use spells and mana powers. She was like a witch and people said she even looked like one. She had long white hair and big violet eyes. She was usually wearing black lipstick and black eyeliner which made her look even darker. Purple was her favorite color and she even showed it by her outfit, a light purple with black lines on it which completed her "witch look". She wanted people to fear her and she thought that she needed to look scary.

"I'm here to see my uncle." She said in a rude tone.

"As you wish, Charmcaster." One of the guards said, opening the door for her.

"Uncle, can I just say that I love what you've done with the place." She said as she walked around the room, looking at the purple and stone furniture and smiling.

"What do you want Charmcaster?" Hex said, as he turned around to look at her.

"Is it true that you allowed Morningstar to drain the Anodite?! And what about the Osmosian? Who will get him? You're giving Morningstar all the power we need!" She yelled out of her anger and walked towards her uncle who just had an empty expression on his face.

"Be patient Charmcaster. Everything will go according to plan." He said and he started laughing evilly.

**Back at the forest**

"It's like we've been walking for hours!" Complained Kevin.

"Do you always complain that much?" Gwen asked him and turned her head to look at him.

"Only when I'm bored. I mean even the library is better than here." He complained once again . This time, Gwen looked at him with a surprised look, something that made Kevin confused.

"You've been to a…library?" She asked and this time she stopped walking.

"Yeah, why?" But his question was bashed away by her expression.

"You've never been to one?" He asked with a surprised look same that Gwen had a few seconds ago.

"I've always loved books but I never had the time to visit a library. Well, Hex destroyed all of them so I guess it doesn't really matter now." She answered and Kevin smiled. He opened his mouth, ready to say something but both of their attention got distracted by a sound behind the bushes.

"Get back!" Kevin shouted as he moved his body in front of hers. Whatever was behind the bushes was ready to attack. It came towards them and…

"A squirrel." Gwen said giggling "Be careful tough guy." She teased and she sat on her knees to pet it.

Kevin looked embarrassed and mad at the same time but he actually started enjoying her company even if he would never admit it.

"We need to get moving." He said

"Right, let's go." She said as she stand back on her feet and they started walking off once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not the best ending ever for a chapter but like I said next one will be up sooner and it'll be way bettermore exciting!**


	6. With You - Chapter 5

**Heyy. I know I said I'll upload this chapter faster but I was busy. It wasn't the best idea to start writing this fan fiction at school days but it's too late now anyways. I'll keep updating as fast as I can. And thanks for the support^_^ It really motivates me to keep going. **

* * *

><p>It seemed like silence was their company in this "trip". It was more of a comfortable silence though and they didn't really mind.<p>

Kevin enjoyed it most of all, even if he tried his best not to show it. He can't remember the last time someone treated him like a "normal" human being and he was surprised that Gwen actually did that. Maybe she didn't know about his past but it still meant a lot to him and he appreciated it. He even started growing some feelings for her…

"We're here." He said looking at the houses at the start of the town. Surprisingly there were no Forever Knights or any guards whatsoever. It was practically empty.

"There is no one here?" Gwen said, raising an eyebrow and looking around to verify what she just said.

Some of the houses had lights in rooms, meaning that someone lived there. Even some shadows were visible but still no sign of Hex's men. They were exactly at the start of Bellwood so you'd expect that the conquer of the universe would be more careful and prepared.

"Good news for us, as much as I like beating those knights." He said as he started walking.

"Come on." He said in a calm voice as he started walking.

"Wait, where exactly are we going?" She asked but started walking with him anyway.

"Don't tell me you already forgot it." Kevin said, looking at her right in the eyes.

_She has the greenest eyes and you can get lost in them… No Kevin stop._

He thought and mentally slapped his self to stop him from continuing thoughts like this. _You can't think of her like that she just.._

"That's not what I meant! We can't just walk around the streets, we could get caught." She answered and she had a point. Maybe there weren't any Hex's men here but that doesn't mean that the whole place is empty.

"You're right. Follow me." He said and grabbed her wrist and started walking, a bit faster than before.

"Wait, where are we going?" She asked, she didn't stop walking and she didn't pull away but she was demanding for an answer.

"To a friend."

"And will this friend help us?" she asked, raising an eyebrow not really trusting the sudden friend situation.

"I think yes." He answered, unsure. Truth is he didn't even know if he could trust his friend.

* * *

><p>After a while, they arrived to an unknown neighborhood. Surprisingly no Hex's men but the houses were in a pretty bad situation and most of them looked empty. There were holes all over the walls and Gwen could swear she saw someone moving so she didn't even know if she was sure of the empty houses part.<p>

"I… erm.. Let me do the talking, okay?" Kevin said as he stopped in front of a house. She nodded, even if she wasn't sure what he was up to.

He slowly opened the wooden door and it made a creaking noise which sent chills up and down Gwen's spine. He stepped inside and Gwen was just behind him.

"Kevin?" a voice was heard from inside. Kevin recognized the voice, but he still wasn't sure. When the short figure walking forward, he could see him cleary.

"Argit." He said in a warn tone, trying to seem friendly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left. And you know the rules, when someone lives they can't come back." Argit stated and he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Argit, listen, I-"

"And you brought a girl here? What is she one of those hookers?" Argit interrupted him before he could continue.

"Excuse me!" Gwen yelled from behind, obviously offended by Argit's words.

"What? No! Hear me out now, would ya?" Kevin yelled as he moved closer to Argit.

"Can I talk to you for a while?"Argit said and started walking towards a room. Kevin and Gwen started walking behind him "Private!" he yelled while stepping inside the room.

"Just wait here until I sort this out." Kevin said to Gwen with a calm tone.

"Okay." She simply said and Kevin started walking to the room Argit went. Gwen sat down on a chair waiting patiently.

He closed the door behind him and Argit was looking at him with an angry expression.

"What were you thinking?!" Argit yelled.

"Argit." Kevin said, trying to catch his attention.

"You seriously think you can leave and come back like nothing happened? You know that's not how things work here!" he yelled once again and started stepping forwards.

"Argit." Kevin said again, slightly raising his voice now.

"And you're wanted everywhere! And who is this chick anyway? You'll get me in trouble Kevin" Argit continued his rant.

"Argit!" Kevin yelled louder this time and finally catching his attention.

"She's the Anodite." He said and Argit's eyes widened.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a cold tone and Kevin wasn't really surprised by the sudden change.

"I need to use the passage that goes underground. You said it goes anywhere and I need to go somewhere."He simply explained.

"Fine go." He replied in a cold tone.

"Look, Argit-"

"Save it Kevin, we're done." Kevin didn't bother to reply. There was nothing to say, he knew it was done before he even came here. He would never take him back, not only because he left but because he is wanted everywhere. It was really done.

"Come on we're going." Kevin said to Gwen as she stood up.

"And where are we going?" She was actually tired of having to ask that all the time.

"To your folks." He said and walked to another room. He opened the door, revealing stairs leading underground.

"Is it safe?" Gwen asked, looking doubtful.

"Yep, totally safe." He answered with confidence and a sure tone. They started walking but Gwen stopped before they took the first step down the stairs.

"Please tell me there won't be any spiders or tight spaces down there." She said with a fearful voice and look on her face.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of that." He said smirking and finding it like the perfect opportunity to mock her.

"So what if I am?!" she defended herself and Kevin let out a laugh.

"Just grab the torch next to the stairs." He said pointing and Gwen just got it.

* * *

><p>They were walking for a while, you'd think they'd be used to it by now but it was tiring. It was really dark down there and if they didn't have the torch they wouldn't be able to see anything.<p>

"So, what are you going to do with the money? We're going to get separated soon and I was just wondering." Gwen was standing next to him and surprisingly he didn't turn mad. It was like… Well, he was acting different. He was speaking calmer to her something that she noticed. She didn't mind, she liked it but it still seemed strange to her.

"Leave town and look for a safe place to stay." He didn't like sharing things about him with others but it wouldn't harm him this time around. She was right, they would get separated anyway so it didn't matter.

"What about you? You don't have that many options here you know." He continued speaking, turning the conversation about her now.

"If things go well, hide or leave town. Totally depends on my mom."

They both knew that the whole hiding and leaving town thing wasn't exactly their best options. No matter how much they would hide and run, Hex would always be after them. And he already has plans for them…

"Fair enough." He replied.

Gwen studied him for a while and noticed something on his forearm. It looked like… blood!

"Kevin, you're hurt!" She yelled out of worry.

Kevin didn't really realize what she said and was more focused on the fact of how much he liked when she called him by his name.

"Uh, ow!" he breathed out, realizing what she said and suddenly he felt all the pain at once.

Gwen quickly ripped of a part of his shirt and touched the wound with her palm. She closed her eyes like she was trying to concentrate.

"What are you…" He began to speak but he stopped when he looked at Gwen. She opened her eyes and they were no longer that beautiful green color but they were glowing pink and so was her hand. He didn't know how to react exactly, he just kept looking at her. He felt a ticklish feeling on his wound and no pain at all.

She closed her eyes and moved her palm to hold her head, showing signs of pain.

Kevin looked down on his forearm, only to see that the wound was gone and replaced by a scar that was slowly fading but it was still there.

"I'm sorry, I've never healed a wound that big. I couldn't get rid of the scar." She apologized and stood straight up, pushing the pain away.

"It's fine…" he said, trying to progress what just happened in his head.

"Since when… you know." He said, not sure how to put up the questions.

"My grandma showed it to me before she died. We used to help wounded animals together. She showed me a teleportation spell to but I need a kind of spell book for that." She explained.

Kevin was looking at her with an open mouth now and an impressed expression. Not only she was a bad ass fighter but she could heal and teleport? Yep, you don't meet people like her everyday. Gwen noticed that he was staring at her and she crossed her arms on her chest, smiling at his reaction.

"Come on, let's keep moving." She said, putting him out of his freeze mode and she let out a soft giggle. It was probably the first time he heard her laugh and he liked it.

* * *

><p>"You'd think we'd be used to walking by now." Kevin said, catching his breath.<p>

"And we're here." He said again, looking to the ceiling only to notice a gate with the words "Street Dorset Grove" written on it.

"Tell me about it. Anyways, how can you tell?" She asked but as soon as she looked up her question was bashed away "Oh."

"Yeah, are you ready?" he asked, looking at her and Gwen simply nodded.

She formed a glowing pink platform, floating from the ground and they both stepped on it. She moved the platform, upwards and towards the metal gate. Kevin absorbed the metal and allowed it to spread only on his arms and not his whole body. He used his strength to lift the gate so it can open.

It leaded in the middle of the street and again there weren't any Hex's men, only "normal" people walking around as usual.

"Okay, something is wrong here." Gwen said as both of them were looking around to make sure there was no one watching them.

"Agreed." Kevin said as he helped Gwen to stand on her feet.

"We'll focus on that later. But for now… Which one is your house?" he asked, while looking at her.

"That one." She said and they started walking to the direction of the house which seemed strangely quiet.

Gwen stood in front of the door for a while, like she was doubting something until she finally knocked. She waited for a few seconds but no one answered the door. She knocked once again but it was the same result. No answer.

"That's weird." She looked under the door mat, picking up a key and unlocking the door.

She gasped at the sight of the house. The place was wrecked up, broken glass was all over the floor and chairs were thrown around. The dinner table was upside down and so were most of the furniture.

"What happened here?" she whispered to herself and she was looking around, hoping to find her mum or something to help her find her.

"Hex." Kevin said out of anger.

"But he…" she paused and looked away in thought. "He knew I was coming. He knows I could never possibly risk my mom's life. He had this planned." She said with a strong voice.

Kevin admired her for that, she was smart and strong.

Her attention was distracted by a weird-looking disc, on the only standing coffee table in this room. She pressed the button it had and a hologram appeared.

"Hello lovely Gwen." It was Morningstar. Even if it was a hologram it still sent chills up and down Gwen's spine. This guy was beyond creepy.

"As you can see, we paid a visit to a precious member of yours." The hologram disappeared for a few seconds and it reappeared with the image of Morningstar and Gwen's mom. He held a knife against her neck and tears started forming in Gwen's eyes. She wouldn't cry, she didn't see the point in crying now but even and Kevin could see how worried she was.

"I'm going to make this short but if you want to see her again… alive then you better surrender."

"Gwen, no!" her mom yelled.

"Silence! I told you not to ta-"

The hologram disappeared but Gwen kept staring at the disc regardless.

"What will you do now? Kevin asked as he looked at her with sympathy and worry. He out of anyone knew well enough how it felt to lose a family member.

"Go find her." She said confidently.

"What? So you'll just give yourself up like that?!" he yelled, not agreeing with her decision. It wasn't up to him to decide but he couldn't just let herself surrender.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! She's my mother!" she yelled back. Finally some emotion was coming out of her but she didn't like it. She didn't want to feel and she didn't want to rant to him.

"I can't lose her too." She whispered now in a hurt voice, pushing away the anger. She still wasn't crying, she wouldn't cry.

"Then I'm coming with you." When Kevin said that Gwen turned her gaze to look at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's play a game okay. Count how many times I used the name "Argit."<br>**

**I'm sorry for that! I promise I'll fix it as soon as possible. **


End file.
